The Flames of a New Dawn
by IndiaMoore
Summary: NEW TITLE! After an injury almost kills Merlin, Arthur is forced to seek help from a young girl with magic, something that deeply unsettles him. But will this be all bad for him, or will he start to see the potential for good magic? NO SLASH!
1. Chapter 1: Perhaps it's fate

Chapter 1

"Since when was hiding behind a tree a battle strategy? "muttered Merlin to Arthur.

"Since I have no weapons and we are about to get killed!" Arthur replied angrily.

The two had been hiding for nearly an hour now, after an ambush from Morgana had killed the patrol they had been on and now seemed set on destroying the two of them. And not surprising really, thought Merlin, when you think about all the times they had thwarted her plans.

A sudden noise captured their attention. Arthur put a finger to his lips and crept around the corner of the tree, a rock in his hand, the only object around him that could possibly be used as a weapon. Suddenly the two of them were surrounded, men pointing weapons at them from every angle.

"Surrender now and you can die quickly" one of them said. Arthur made to throw the rock at him, when a cross bolt fired from behind him, aimed at his head. Merlin did the only thing he could think of, and thrust himself in between the two, stopping it from hitting Arthur and instead hitting him in the back. Merlin hissed in pain at the impact, and then lay still, his breaths coming in ragged pants.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled, but before he could react a dozen more arrows fired towards them. Arthur closed his eyes, hoping that death would come quickly. Suddenly, every one of Morgana's men screamed, and a small voice yelled "Wáce ierlic!"Suddenly, everything went quiet, and as Arthur opened his eyes, he saw a young girl with fiery red hair and pale blue eyes standing over him and all the men around him were now lying on the ground.

"There is no time to explain," she said. "Your friend is badly injured and we need to get moving. More men will be here soon."

* * *

Chapter 2

"But….. Who…. Did you just use magic?" stammered Arthur, the only words he seemed to be able to get out. He was extremely shocked to find that someone with magic would help him, or even do so in such a relaxed manner

"Nice to meet you too Arthur. Now come on! The mercenaries will wake up soon, and when they do, they will not be happy with me, you or your friend Merlin. And by the looks of it, he is not going to be in any shape to try and fight them."

Arthur looked back at Merlin. His face was now even paler (if that was possible) and his shirt was turning a nasty shade of brown.

The girl looked anxious now. "Look I know you don't trust magic and I know you don't trust me but please, I'm only here to help. Please!" She turned a moment, the sound of footsteps beginning.

Arthur paused for a moment. The girl was staring back at him now, her eyes almost pleading with him, but there was something else there as well. It was something he rarely saw in anyone bur Merlin, a sense of loyalty, trust and fierce protectiveness. Although Arthur severely disliked how the situation had risen and though he hated all things magical, there was something about the girl he trusted.

"Alright", he said. "Let's go"

* * *

Chapter 3

As they wandered through the forest, slowly as so not to jostle Merlin's wounds, Arthur wondered whether he had made the right decision to trust the girl. "_I mean, I don't even know her name!"_ he thought to himself, and then, almost as though she had heard what he was thinking, she smiled and said, "Thank you for trusting me. I know that you distrust magic but I am honestly only here to help you." As though she thought breaking the silence would help, she spoke again. "My name's Egni, by the way."

_Egni, _Arthur though,_ even her name sounds magical_. He wondered whether he should tell her his and Merlin's when suddenly he realized something. "Wait, how did you know my name?" he questioned her.

"Even around here you're famous Arthur. You are the future king of Camelot, after all. And as for Merlin, well, I suppose he is almost as famous as you now. A servant who has time and again risked his life for the king and yet still defies him on many occasions, there aren't many people like that."

_Of course,_ thought Arthur,_ even around here that idiot is well known._ He looked down at the serving boy in his arms. Most would wonder why the prince would risk his life for Merlin, but then again not many kings were willing to put their life on the line for a servant. On the other hand, not many servants were like Merlin. _Idiotic, foolish, outspoken, loyal, caring, a friend,_ thought Arthur, then he paused, trying to regain control of his emotions that were rapidly spiraling out of control. He was a king. Kings don't get emotional over a servant.

Suddenly, Egni stopped. "We're here", she said, pointing to the empty patch of land in front of them.

"But…. There's nothing here!" Arthur exclaimed, wondering if this girl had led him into a trap.

Egni sighed. "That's because I haven't lowered the enchantments yet," she said. "Look again."

He turned around, and then gasped in shock. Out of nowhere, there was now a cottage standing in the middle of the clearing!

* * *

Egni was tired. After Eliza had told her about the vision she had had, Egni had spent the entire day looking for the lost king and his servant. Finally, in the late afternoon, she had found them. The boy had been severely injured, and she had worried about whether Arthur would come with her after she had been forced to use magic in front of them. But she need not have worried. She should have known even from the few rumours that had reached her that Arthur cared to much for the young boy to risk him dying. She was glad too. Emrys had to help bring Albian to all of them if there was any chance of a magical redemption.

After reaching the clearing, she smirked as Arthur accused her of trapping Merlin and him. She had almost forgot to take the wards down, seeing as she rarely ever met people in the woods in recent years. Watching his shocked reaction, she remembered her own reaction after finding this place. . .

* * *

_It had seemed like a paradise to her. She had been on the run for nearly a month and had to been able to eat or sleep for several days due to the sound of Camelot's forces. Even though she was usually cautious of new places, like her mother had taught her, she found she didn't care this time. Besides, why should she listen to what her mother said? It was her mother who had forced her to run, who had abandoned her due to the magic she couldn't help being born for..._

* * *

Egni sighed again. It wouldn't do any good to dwell on memories. Besides, she smirked to herself as she looked at Arthur's amazed face, she had guests to deal with.

* * *

**Thanks so much for the reviews and alerts guys! Just to let you know I will probably be updating on weekends as I have loads of homework and exams from Wirral Grammar! Chapter 2 coming next! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Healing Tears

**Hi again. So thanks again for all the reviews and alerts I really appreciate them! Ok so I know this is kinda a small update so I will continue tomorrow but am really tired. Sorry! :)**

**I don't own Merlin (if only... -_-)**

* * *

Chapter 4

As Arthur finally came to his senses, he noticed an almost pained look on Egni's face. However it soon vanished and she entered the cottage gesturing for him to do the same. Once he had placed Merlin on the chair as gently as possible, he marvelled at how large it seemed compared to the exterior. There were at least 10 hammocks hung from the ceiling and there were a few beds as well. Even though everything there was rugged, the whole place exuded joy and love, as well as a hint of something that was mysterious and almost magical.

Suddenly, a low rumbling from outside made him freeze. Egni smiled. "That will be the rest of us," she mused. Looking at the shocked expression on Arthur's face, she spoke again. "Honestly Arthur did you really think I was the only person who lives here?" Taking a more serious expression she turned to face him full on, her eyes glaring at him with concern. "Now, some of the others will be magic users that I have saved from you and Uther. If you want me to help you and Merlin, you will have to not only tolerate **all **of us, but you will have to do your fair share of housework. In return, I will accommodate you and Merlin and heal him enough to get you both back to Camelot. Deal?"

The pounding outside grew louder. Arthur tried to find a fault in her proposition, but he couldn't. "Fine, we have a deal", he agreed, just as the door barged open and 12 pairs of eyes stared at him.

* * *

_Have these people never heard that staring is rude_, thought Arthur to himself. Even though Egni had told them to treat Arthur and Merlin like they were just anyone else, she couldn't stop them from stealing glances at the prince every few moments. Thinking of Merlin, Arthur was glad that he had been moved into the other room as he was still unconscious. All this attention would have made the boy uncomfortable. Speaking of uncomfortable…

"Not to be rude, but where am I to sleep tonight" asked Arthur hoping that the answer would not be the floor as he assumed.

"You will be sleeping on the chair tonight Sire, as Merlin really needs my bed more." Egni replied. "Don't worry though, I will start healing him tonight and you will be ready to travel within 3 days."

"That long!" exclaimed Arthur, then, seeing the annoyed look on her face. "Fine," he answered. Then he paused. "Wait, where will you be sleeping?"

"Well, since everywhere is taken it looks like the floor!" Seeing that Arthur was about to complain she added, "Besides, you are going to need your rest as you have a long day's work tomorrow." Arthur's face flashed between defiance, guilt and bemusement. "I'll go and start on Merlin now, with your permission," Egni added.

"Could I….. Could I maybe watch?" stuttered Arthur. Egni's face looked startled, and then she burst into a smile. "Sure," she replied, "As long as you don't distract me." They both walked into the room where Merlin was.

* * *

Merlin was a pitiful sight. His breathing was heavy and his eyes were shadowed in a greyish black hue. Arthur gasped as Egni gently removed Merlin's shirt, revealing a huge hole in his shoulder that was coated in blood. Egni grimaced once; an apologetic gaze sent at a puzzled Arthur, before she knelt beside Merlin and began to cry.

The tears were not ordinary tears though. They had a golden tinge that radiated both sorrow and yet joy and magical energy so pure it felt like light itself pulsed around the room. Arthur watched open mouthed as the moment the tears made contact with Merlin's wound it began to shrink and heal. The layers of blood sifted away and the shadows around his eyes began to shrink as well. His breathing evened out a little, and the frown that had been pulling at his face melted into a peaceful expression. Egni stopped and stood up, looking exhausted but pleased with her progress, the golden tears that had stained her cheeks sinking with golden glows back into her face.

"There," she said her throat slightly hoarse. "I have done as much as I can for tonight and he will probably remain comfortable until the morning."

Arthur wanted to voice his thanks; however after a few incoherent attempts the only words he could find were, "What was that?"

Egni smiled. "There are many things you don't know about me Pendragon. Perhaps once the others are introduced and in bed, I may begin to tell you."

They left Merlin to sleep on, and returned downstairs, where Egni smiled and the twelve anxious faces staring back at her.

"Now," she said, "Who do I begin with?"

* * *

**Thanks again. The next chapter will discuss more about the other children that live there and more about Egni's past. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Way It Is

Chapter 5

Egni stared at the 12 faces in front of her. She decided to go by age in the end.

"This is Peter," she began. "He's 16, just older than me, not that you'd know it (Peter's eyes rolled at that particular comment) and he has a fire affinity. Something I learned when he originally attacked me when we met." Arthur watched as a knowing smile slipped passed the boys lips. He had a sturdy build, similar to his knights, and Arthur could see the fierce protectiveness the boy had towards Egni, something she was clearly oblivious of. "Nice to meet your acquaintance Sire", Peter muttered, yelping as another boy elbowed him in the ribs.

"That's Thomas and his little brother William," she said, gesturing to the now sniggering lad and the small child clutching Thomas' trousers. "Their parents were killed because they were druids and I found them wondering around here, a common sight," she sighed. If Arthur was to put an age on them, he would have guessed about 13 and 7.

"Then there's Eliza, she's a Seer. Actually, she was the one who warned me about you and Merlin." Arthur smiled at the girl warmly. "Next there's James, then Mary Ann and Gregory. They all came from a village that was sympathetic to magic; however Uther wasn't so sympathetic to them." Arthur grimaced at his father's name, he had been wondering when it would be brought up.

Sensing Arthur's discomfort, Egni carried on. "After that, there's Alden, he has telekinesis (seeing Arthur's expression she told him that it meant he could move things with his mind), then Amos and Amilia, two of the biggest magical troublemakers I've ever had (the two twins grinning sheepishly), then Archer, his father was one of your father's guards until he was executed for using healing magic, and then finally there's Amy, she recently arrived after I rescued her from a witch finder named Aredian. I can tell by your face you have already met him," she added looking at the disgust on Arthur's face.

"He's dead," Arthur muttered. Egni frowned then her face lit up again.

"Well, that's that. And besides, I think I've introduced everyone here." Peter laughed.

"I think you missed out someone Egni." When he saw her frowning, he sighed sarcastically. "You!"

"Oh!" said Egni. "Hi, erm, I'm Egni," she said sheepishly. "I'm 15 and well, I'm a phoenix."

If Egni had thought that Arthur was shocked before, this took it to a whole new level. "You're….. You're not even human!" he shouted.

She sighed. "Wrong, "she muttered. I'm part human, as are all modern phoenixes. Besides, it's not like I had a choice. It's not like any of us had a choice. We were all born with the ability for magic or with a respect for it, and with the exception of me we all learned only to defend ourselves." When he looked at her puzzled, she elaborated. "I never learned to heal like you saw with Merlin. Usually, the phoenix gene is passed on from the oldest child to their oldest child. When my father was executed for his healing, it skipped my eldest sister and moved onto me. My mother never moved passed her grief and blamed me for my father's death. She never liked me anyway and she and my sister called the guards to arrest me for sorcery. I never saw them again." Her eyes glazed over, the grief clearly apparent on her face as she remembered that day...

* * *

"_Mother, look, I have Father's gifts, look..." Her mother span round glaring at the seven year old child that stood behind her, a flaming flower stretched in her hand. She saw before her not a daughter, but all her hate towards Uther portrayed in a twist of fate. "Get out!" Egni mother snarled. "How dare you! It's your fault he's dead! I am calling the guards!" The girl fled the room, terrified._

_"Paewr, please Paewr, forgive me." Egni slumped against the door, jolting backwards when it flung open and her older stared back at her cruelly. _

_"Why, so you can show off? You don't deserve those gifts! They are mine" Her sister pushed Egni into the dirt, watching the little girl sob into the ground, yet feeling no remorse. "I hope you rot in hell!"_

* * *

"Egni…. Egni…. EGNI!"

Egni startled upright. She didn't even realise she was shaking, or that tears trickled down her face, she was still in shock from that horrid memory. She didn't notice when Peter hugged her, worry swirling in his eyes. She only snapped out of it, when Arthur asked her what was wrong. She froze realising what was happening and wiped the tears from her face.

"Sometimes, Arthur Pendragon, I don't wonder why you hate magic so much. I know how much it tore apart your family, just as it tore apart mine. "She gasped for air again shakily. "But then I look around here. I see everyone here, and I remember all the good things about magic. I remember my dad and his love for his gifts. Now I see that the only way to end the damnation of magical users is to use our gifts for good, and hope that one day, you will see us all for the people we truly are. And that's just the way it is."


	4. Chapter 4: A Change of Heart

**OK thanks once again. This will be my last update for the weekend. This chapter shows more about Egni's life and also how all this is affecting Arthur**

**I don't own Merlin :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

Arthur once again looked over at Egni. After her little speech, she had carried on making supper for them all as though nothing had happened. Arthur probably would have believed it too, if not for the worried looks from all of the others and the words that had engrained in his mind.

"_Sometimes, Arthur Pendragon, I don't wonder why you hate magic so much. I know how much it tore apart your family, just as it tore apart mine. "She gasped for air again shakily. "But then I look around here. I see everyone here, and I remember all the good things about magic. I remember my dad and his love for his gifts. Now I see that the only way to end the damnation of magical users is to use our gifts for good, and hope that one day, you will see us all for the people we truly are. And that's just the way it is."_

He felt truly sorry for all of them. They had apparently done nothing but help people and live peaceful lives, yet here they were, hiding in the forest like caged animals unless they were able to roam free again.

He made up his mind. For the three days he was here he would watch them, and then he would pass judgement on how best to help.

* * *

Merlin was floating in a sea of pain, waves of agony passing through his body like knives. After he had saved Arthur from being hit by the cross bolt, he realised that he wouldn't be able to stop them being captured. "_Damn," _he thought, "_I've failed." _Suddenly a wave of magic washed over him that felt as pure as when he had been near the unicorn. "_What on earth_…" he thought, as his mind drifted into darkness.

When he next became aware he noticed a pain aching in his shoulder so painful it was agony. He tried to scream but found he was separate from his body by a sheet of darkness. Suddenly his hold body was filled with indescribable warmth that soothed his pains and helped him drift gently. But just before he did, at the edge of his mind, a young voice whispered, _"You're alright Merlin, I won't let any harm come to you or the prince."_

"_Arthur!"_ he thought, wondering what had become of his friend as he drifted back into sleep.

* * *

The house was quiet, everyone in their respective beds and sleeping besides Egni and Arthur, who were sitting by the fire talking.

"What happened when the guards came for you," Arthur asked gently.

"I ran," Egni replied. "I ran for days, knowing if I stopped I would be hurt. Not death," she said, seeing the surprised look on Arthur's face, "There are only 3 ways to kill a phoenix: beheading, poison and destroy the heart. Besides, if Uther wanted someone dead, he enjoyed watching it, especially with rare specimens," she added bitterly.

Arthur sighed. "My father never thought about the consequences of his actions," he admitted. "I believe all his hatred towards magic has done more harm for our kingdom than good."

Egni smiled at that small revelation. "Thank you," she said, "now you better get some sleep, you have a lot of work ahead of you."

The pair fell silent for a while, then Arthur felt the need to ask, "So, how long have you lived like this? You don't… you don't have to answer… "

"It's alright," she replied. "About 8 years now, and I've been helping people since Peter arrived 7 years ago. He was the first and whilst he goes to work, I stay at home and clean or I go shopping. The younger ones go to school, and in the weekends I teach them to control their magic and fight. Maybe I could take you on at some point?" she added with a smirk.

Arthur smiled and twisted to get comfortable in order to sleep. He watched as Egni slowly fell asleep, and wondered what the next few days would bring.

* * *

**Thanks again. Keep reviewing for the story to continue :) Maybe Egni WILL fight Arthur :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Magic Matters

**Thanks for the reviews so far guys... BUT I WANT MORE! :)**

**I don't own Merlin :)**

* * *

Chapter 7

When Arthur woke up, it took him a moment to remember where he was. Everyone else was already awake, and he noticed Egni coming out of Merlin's room.

"He's healing well," she said, noticing Arthur was finally awake. "He should be awake soon, although he still won't be able to travel far."

"Thank you," Arthur said, grateful that someone with magic actually wanted to help him.

Egni smiled, then, picking up a bucket, she looked back at Arthur. He gulped, seeing the quite evil and smug expression on her face.

"Now Arthur, you are going to fetch some water for me, then later you will collect firewood with Peter and help me train the boys with swords, I know that the last one at least you've had practise with." Seeing his expression, she smirked again. "I told you while you are here you will be helping out, king or not. Besides, think of this as learning more about magical life."

Arthur sighed. '_Great going Arthur'_, he thought,' _now you're being bossed about by a 15 year old phoenix.'_

"Fine," he said, grabbing the bucket off Egni and heading over to the stream nearby. When he came back, the smell of bacon wafted over to him from the kitchen, where Thomas was trying to set the table, however all the cutlery seemed to be moving just out of his reach.

"Alden!" he moaned, and Arthur turned to see the boy in question chuckling with his hand out stretched, knives and forks dancing in front of him. When he saw Arthur staring at him, he immediately dropped them, fear eminent in his eyes. Arthur smiled at him reassuringly.

"Don't worry; whilst I'm here you are to continue with your lives as normal. Who knows, maybe magic isn't such an evil tool."

Egni smiled as she heard this, passing Arthur a bacon sandwich before calling all the children to the table.

"When you get back from school today, I will be doing magic control with the users, and then later Arthur will be taking you for sword practice."

"They go to school? Isn't that dangerous?" Arthur asked.

"They know not to use their gifts in front of people. They deserve an education, to be free to live their lives. I know what it's like not to."

Arthur remained silent and Egni's outburst. Again, it was clear she had sacrificed so much to let these children live the life she never had, and Arthur felt a strange sense of gratitude, helping the citizens he clearly had neglected.

* * *

Soon, the children left for school, with Peter walking them there on his way to work. Arthur followed Egni outside, watching as she tested the strength of the wards outside the house one by one, by firing jets of flame and sparks of blue lightning at them. It was an awe inspiring display to Arthur. To see how powerful this girl was and yet, she had no ill well or bad intent aimed at him it would seem. That task done, Egni set about gathering herbs that grew in a garden near her house, before she tilted her head slightly and smiled at Arthur.

"Merlin has just woken up."

* * *

**Yay! So Merlin is finally awake... next chapter contains some sweet bromance :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Finally Awake

**Thanks for all the story alerts ... love you guys but SERIOUSLY! NO reviews? At least tell me what I am doing wrong!**

**As I mentioned in my other stories, I will try and up date soon as will be going on hiatus for a month after Monday as have 3 weeks of gcse's and then a week of work experience at the Empire Theatre Liverpool :) woop!**

**See you all soon!**

* * *

Chapter 8

_Egni set about gathering herbs that grew in a garden near her house, before she tilted her head slightly and smiled at Arthur. _

"_Merlin has just woken up."_

The first thing Merlin was aware of was the pain. It was a throbbing pain, although he would have assumed it would be worse, even though he still groaned at the feeling.

Next, he realised he was lying on something. It wasn't as nice as his bed in Camelot, but he still recognised it as a bed, it reminded him of the bed he had had in Ealdor when he was a child.

Finally he became aware of voices around him, and with some effort he opened his bleary eyes to reveal a young girl and…

"Merlin!" Arthur cried, and Merlin

As soon as Egni had said that Merlin was awake, Arthur raced into the small room. He soon found Merlin twitching and groaning slightly before opening his eyes and squinting at the king.

"Merlin!" he shouted, before hugging the man tightly. Then, he slapped Merlin, causing the person in question to exclaim, "What was that for?"

"Don't you ever do that to me again Merlin, or I will kill you myself!"

"Do what?" Merlin asked, and then he remembered jumping in front of an arrow for Arthur. "Oh, that, erm, wait, who is that?" gesturing to the girl behind Arthur. She smiled,

"My name is Egni, I'm the person who rescued both you and Arthur and I own the place you are staying in." She looked at him with smiling eyes, then added telepathically, "_Peace Emrys, I am merely trying to help you so that you and the Once and Future King can return home. Not that you are helping matters with all that movement," _she added, rolling her eyes in an almost Gaius-like manner. "Now," she said out loud for Arthur's benefit, "I will leave you two to talk, but no movement or so help me I will glue you in place." She then proceeded to leave the room.

* * *

Once Egni had gone, Merlin pondered at what she meant by, "_I am merely trying to help you so that you and the Once and Future King can return home". _Normally he would assume healing, but looking at Arthur's face he saw a change he didn't understand. It looked remarkably guiltily yet wise, but _Arthur can't be wise_, he thought jokingly.

Arthur was nervous. _What can I tell Merlin, I mean he thinks magic is evil and I don't want him to turn on these people yet, it would ruin my plan! _Then Arthur realised that he had never asked Merlin for his stance on magic. _And he had a friend, who was a sorcerer,_ Arthur remembered, _maybe this will work…._

"Merlin?"

"Yes Arthur?"

"What… whatdoyouthinkaboutmagic?"

"Pardon?"

"I said, what do you think about magic?"

Merlin paused, and then said, "I don't know Sire."

"You can be honest with me Merlin I am not Uther."

"Well… I think magic can be like a weapon. It depends on the yielder whether it is good or bad. Besides, even those who are bad may have changed due to the laws of Camelot."

Arthur smiled. "Merlin, I don't want you to be afraid to speak your mind. And I think you should know, these people have magic, at least, most of them do. Don't worry, they have promised not to harm us, in fact Egni has actually been healing you, and in return I have promised no harm to them."

Merlin was stunned. To see Arthur actually accept the help of someone with magic was astounding enough, but to see him defend them was amazing, it was all Merlin could do to choke back the tears threatening to overspill his eyes.

"I'm sure they're fine Arthur and I agree with you, we shouldn't harm those who have given us such hospitality."

"That's good," Arthur said. An awkward silence filled the room, until the door burst open and Egni burst in.

"Glad as I am to see you two reacquainted, Arthur owes the children a sword lesson (Arthur sighed at that) and Merlin, I need to give you another healing session, and then you can watch with me." And with that, she ushered Arthur out of the room before closing the door and smiling at Merlin.

"I hope you don't mind me healing you Emrys but you are in no condition to do so yourself."

"Please, it's fine, and could you just call me Merlin."

Egni nodded, then bent over the now almost healed wound and began to cry. Merlin was shocked, until the magic touched his skin, then the feeling of pureness and warmth washed over him, and he knew that Egni was a rare magical creature.

As she stood up, swaying a little in the process, Merlin looked down at the wound to find that it was gone. He immediately thanked Egni for what she had done.

"You're welcome," Egni said. "It is a phoenix's duty to help those in need. Now come on, "she said, "You need to stretch your legs and I doubt you want to miss Arthur in action, I have a nasty little surprise for him.

Merlin's response was to smile, and then he followed her outside.

* * *

**Thanks again! See you all soon :)**


	7. Chapter 7 : Fights and Enemies

**Yes this is an extremely late update and for that I am really sorry! I'm finding hard to manage 3 stories at once! So I will probably only update once a month now! I hope you enjoy the update and please review! :) also, hope all of you enjoy Arthurs bane part 2 at 8.25 today :) or whenever your country is showing it!**

* * *

Chapter 9

As Merlin walked outside, his eyes rapidly blinking as they adapted from the shady cottage to the brilliant daylight, he saw a gaggle of children crowded around a now fully suited Arthur. He was clearly demonstrating some of the easy defensive techniques all new knights learn, and the kids around him clearly hung into his every word, especially the eldest boy, who seemed torn between watching the lesson and trying to spot if the healing session had left any lasting damage on Egni, who was scowling playfully at him.

"Those are the other residents that reside here," she explained to Merlin, who now realised why there were so many hammocks and other unconventional beds in the house. "They are all victims of anti magic legislation, although not all of them actually have magic." She sighed, before laughing as Arthur overbalanced one of his lines. She then began to yell at one of the boys who had an expression Merlin could only describe as only too innocent.

"Alden! This is your 2nd warning! You cannot use your magic so recklessly! What if the knights of Camelot were h-". She stopped herself looking at the pained expression on Arthur's face, but the damage was done. His face crumpled and he ran off in a huff. Egni glanced back at Merlin, fear eminent in her eyes, which held traces of tears. He gave her an encouraging smile before running after Arthur. After all, who knew what trouble that prat would get up to without him?

* * *

Arthur finally stopped running as he reached a large clearing. In his head he could hear Merlin asking him whether what he had done was the best course of action, but he ignored that part of his brain as the tears continued to stream down his face. He had been trained since he was young never to let people see his emotions, so it was only instinct for him to run away in order to let loose. He gave a heart wrenching sob. It wasn't fair. Why was it no matter what he did, it never worked?

* * *

Why was it no matter what she did, it never worked? Engi thought to herself, as she watched Arthur storm away with tears pricking at the edges of his eyes. As Merlin followed him with a forced smile on his face, she wondered whether her mother and sister had been right. She didn't deserve her gifts. She ran off in the opposite direction to the way Arthur had gone, ignoring the yells coming from Peter as she sprinted away.

* * *

Merlin panted as he followed the trail of broken twigs Arthur had left behind him. Even with magic boosting each stride to help him catch up with the upset prince, Merlin was still injured (if only a little bit now) and Arthur was a trained warrior with stamina that could rival even a wyvern. Suddenly Merlin slowed down, having finally spotted a blob of blonde in the shady forest. It was Arthur. He stood for a moment, panting as he watched the startled king furiously wiping his already red and swollen eyes. Neither said anything, and Merlin sat down next to Arthur.

"Go 'way Merlin," Arthur muttered, not in the mood for whatever sort of pep talk Merlin had in mind.

"Ah, you know me Arthur, I never do as I'm told." the young warlock replied, stretching out his stiff limbs. Again, silence prevailed, until Arthur finally broke it.

"Why?"

"Arthur, I've told you this before, all these extra feasts are bound to add more to your wais-"

"Shut up Merlin. I mean, why is it that no matter how much I try it doesn't work."

Merlin's face showed a somewhat solemn expression that looked unusual on his usually upbeat face. "Arthur, you are doing fine. You have a great kingdom, with a beautiful wife and plenty of supporters. The magical community don't have that. Yes, you are trying but it will take time to change people's views, you of all people should know that." Seeing how Arthur had begun to smile, Merlin returned it with a cheeky grin. "Now come on prat. Lets go back and watch some magic."

* * *

Meanwhile Egni too had decided to return back, having taken her frustration out on what was once a small cluster of trees, although it now was no more than a smoky wreck. "Stupid King and Emrys," she muttered, beginning to turn back to the house.

"Was that Emrys I heard you say?" A new voice sounded. It spoke with the accent of a woman with high stature, but there was a bitterness and wildness to it. A ragged yet still beautiful woman stepped into the clearing, making Egni gasp. "Want to have an exchange? You tell me the whereabouts of Emrys and I'll spare your life!" Morgana's face lit with a quiet madness, leaving Egni feeling extremely worried.

* * *

**Again really sorry for the late update :)**

**P.P.S thanks for the review Vanessa. Glad to see someone is enjoying the story. Also OMDWG UTHER IS HERE AND A GHOST! :D can't wait till next week! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: The Once and Future King

**Sorry for yet another irregular update but I have been in London for the past two weeks :) I don't know whether I'll update my other fics this week but I will definitely be updating this fic by Saturday, as I will be starting the next chapter tonight! :) Read and review please :)**

* * *

Chapter 10

As the two men began walking back, Arthur stared at Merlin's back. He wondered why Merlin was so accepting of magic, after all it had done to Camelot. He suddenly remembered Will, the sorcerer friend of Merlin who had died all those years ago protecting Arthur. Maybe Merlin was right, after all Will had saved his life by giving up his own. Furthermore, he was a friend of Merlin's and Merlin's judgement of character is usually spot on.

As the pair drew closer to the clearing where the cottage resided, they could hear lots of people shouting all at once. One voice rose above all the others.

"Shut up!" Peter yelled, silencing all those around him. "We need to find Egni before something happens to her!"

"But what about the Once and Future King, and Emrys?" asked Thomas, the little boy whom Arthur remembered had had a Druidic upbringing. "They cannot be lost to the forest or we will never see magic returned like the prophecies foretell!"

Merlin, who had stiffened at the mention of Emrys and prophecies, decided to stroll into the clearing at this point, dragging Arthur behind him despite Arthur's gestures that he wanted to listen to more of the conversation.

"We're back!" he yelled in his usual cheery voice, making Arthur scowl, as he had wanted to learn more about this Once and Future King business. He was about to ask them what they had been talking about, when a loud boom sounded from not too far from near the clearing, along with a scream.

"Egni!" Peter yelled, before his hands began to blaze a deep red until suddenly it appeared they had burst into flames, causing Merlin and Arthur to gasp. " Alden, Amos, Thomas and Amilia, you're all with me. The rest of you get back inside and don't come out until we come back, " he commanded, ignoring Merlin and Arthur. Not waiting to see whether his orders had been followed, he began running towards the source of the noises, which were becoming so violent the ground had begun to shake. The others he had told to follow him did so, with Thomas sending his nervous looking brother a smile that was clearly an attempt to reassure him. Arthur turned to Merlin.

"They might need help. I'm going with them." Seeing how Merlin was about to protest, he continued. " It's my fault she was out there, I will help her. You on the other hand will not be. You are still recovering, and besides what could you do anyway?"

Merlin was about to protest, then looking at Arthur's worried face he decided not to panic him. "Fine, but be careful. I don't want to have to tell Gwen her prat of a husband was killed because he wasn't careful." Arthur smiled at that comment, before drawing Excalibur from its sheath and following the others.

* * *

As Arthur vanished into the distance, Merlin sighed knowing he could easily help Egni with whoever is out there. As though she had read his thoughts, one of the young girls remaining reached up and placed a small hand on Merlin back, as she was too small to reach his shoulder.

"Peace Emrys," she said, noting how Merlin flinched at the mention of his Druidic name. "My name is Eliza and I was the one who Saw you coming, for I have Seen the future. There is no need to worry for your king, for I know he will be fine. However I do know we must get back inside, so we are prepared for when the others return."

Merlin smiled at the girl, although it was a little forced, for Eliza reminded him if everything he had hoped Morgana would have become. Another bang sounded out in the clearing, and Merlin hoped to the gods that everyone was ok. Eliza grabbed his hand, both of them hoping for the best.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed! And again, sorry for my irregular updates, I am just a very busy 15 year old :)**


	9. Chapter 9 : The Dawn of a New Battle

Chapter 11

_Previously_  
_You tell me the whereabouts of Emrys and I'll spare your life!" Morgana's face lit with a quiet madness, leaving Egni feeling extremely worried_.

* * *

Suddenly Morgana fired a stunning spell at Egni, who unable to draw up a shield in time, felt it throw her backwards, making her yelp loudly as her head collided with a tree. She responded quickly by blasting the approaching Morgana with a wave of fire, although Morgana was better prepared and so had a shield that absorbed the spell.

Egni began unsteadily trying to get back on her feet, her head reeling from it's impact with the tree. Meanwhile Morgana leered over her.

"Why not just tell me who Emrys is? I promise to leave you in peace if you just answer that one little question. I'll even pay you handsomely!"

Egni stood up fully, shaking her head before cringing at the pain it caused.

"I'm sorry, but you are no friend to Emrys or the Once and Future King, therefore I cannot help you with your question."

"How DARE you!" Morgana cried. "I am the rightful heir of Camelot, daughter of Uther, not this King you speak of, and I demand you tell me who Emrys is at once!"

So this crazy woman is the Lady Morgana, Egni thought. That poor woman has let her hatred get the better of her.

"Look Morgana," Egni said, not noticing the shock on Morgana's face at being addressed by name. "I know you are hurt that Uther never told you he was your father, and that you feel that magic isn't really accepted yet, but you have yet to hear of the prophecy regarding the return of magic. It is not only you who seeks for magic to once more reign free, but the means by which you mean this to pass are not the right ones. The Rightful King and his protector will bring magic back, but Emrys will need time to convince the King of his true intentions."

Morgana gave a high pitch scoff at that statement. "Are you suggesting my brother will bring about an era of magic? Don't make me laugh! Arthur is no more that Once and Future King than his manservant Merlin is Emrys!" Egni had to bite back a smile at that comment, whilst Morgana's eyes grew cold. "Now, I am going to either let you tell me where Emrys is, or I will kill you. Your. Choice." Egni kept her face impassive, although inwardly she became very nervous. "So be it!" Morgana shrieked, but before she could land a blow on Egni a ball of fire coated the girl before.

Inside the ball, Egni began to transition. Her hair grew shorter as her body did as well, her arms sprouted feathers that blazed crimson and the bones cracked as they began to form wings. A tail began to grow, as her nose became more beak like and connected with her mouth. As the sphere vanished Morgana was left facing a huge fiery bird, a Phoenix.

"I won't let you hurt Emrys Morgana!" Egni spoke in Morgana's mind, before she began firing spells back at Morgana, which were deflected into trees by Morgana, leaving smouldering holes in the nearby landscape.

The pair continued to duel, neither managing to land a hit, until a sudden yell made Egni turn, to see Alden, Amos, Thomas, Amilia, Arthur and Peter headed her way. Meanwhile Morgana used Egni's distraction and threw her into a tree, where she sunk to the floor groaning and morphed back into her usual form.

* * *

Arthur was stunned by what he saw. Morgana was fighting a giant flaming _bird_? Surely his mind was playing tricks on him! Suddenly the bird turned to face him, and Arthur yelped in shock to see the bird had piercing blue eyes. Then as the bird crashed into a tree, it began to grow in size, losing its wings in exchange for arms, talons stretching into feet and feathers moulting to reveal clothing underneath. Now Egni lay at the foot of the tree, groaning at the impact her head had made.

"Egni!" Peter cried, throwing a shield of fire at Morgana as he ran toward the semi conscious girl.

"Peter?" Egni murmured, blushing when he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked, eyes scanning her for any further injuries. When she nodded, he took a protective stance in front of her. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Morgana?" Arthur asked, cutting into Peter's speech.

"Hello brother," Morgana replied. "Why don't you join mine and the little birds conversation. Perhaps you can help me find Emrys..."

* * *

**Here is the update as promised. Sorry if there are some mistakes, I wrote this at a Halloween party :) now it's up to you, do I write the rest of the battle as a new chapter, or tag it to this chapter? Review with your answers please :)**


End file.
